


Summer Plans

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: The Summer of Moving On [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mixed Signals, Multi, Other, Post-Season 2, Summer, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia decides to start her summer on the right foot; Stiles is just confused on what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I've pulled together the Lydia-Danny and Lydia-Stiles sides of this threesome, but Danny-Stiles bit will need a bit more work. The series is a work in progress, but I have lots of ideas. I even skipped ahead and started writing the night they started helping Stiles with that pesky virginity. XD I dunno. Just having fun.

Two weeks later, Lydia passed the boys warming up for practice, eyes following her as she sat on the bleachers. She stared back with a look, and most of the lacrosse players ducked away, all but Danny and Stiles. Danny just rolled his eyes fondly and gave her a nod. Lydia smirked as she let her eyes wander to Stiles who was gaping at her for a moment before he decided to give her a great, big wave.

Lydia smiled fondly and gave a very small wave back. Stiles grinned widely, walking backwards as not to look away from Lydia, only to trip over Greenberg. With a wince, Lydia looked away from the tangle of limbs on the field as Finstock strode over, shouting at the two boys heaped on the ground.

She had come for a reason, but Lydia had no reason to watch the whole practice, especially just the warm ups. So, she whipped out her her cell phone and flipped through her contacts. _Still no response. Some best friend you're being, Allison_ , Lydia thought to herself, but she wasn't really surprised, not after Jackson's departure and subsequent radio silence. 

But Allison had issues to work through. Lydia knew that. From what she heard from Stiles, Allison had gone on a warpath after her mother died. Maybe it was for the best they weren't talking. Lydia wanted nothing more to do with werewolves, but Allison and her family hunted them. 

While she wasn't too fond of werewolves, she didn't really want any of them dead, Peter being the lone exception. If Scott died, Allison and Stiles would never recover. Even though Isaac had tried to kill her from what Stiles had told her, he hadn't succeeded, and he hadn't tried since. Then there was Derek. She wasn't sure if she felt fondness for him because of residual feelings left behind by Peter or if she felt bad about how Peter used her then made her use Derek in turn for his resurrection. 

Lydia pushed those thoughts from her head. _No more werewolves_ , she swore to herself as the lacrosse team started up a scrimmage. She looked down at her phone again. Still no texts. Not even trivial ones from any of her clique 'friends' from school. Sliding her phone closed, Lydia followed the practice game. 

_I don't need those vapid girls anyway_ , she told herself. _Change of plans then. No more of this act next semester. That just means no rebuilding that ridiculous, airhead reputation this summer._

Though, that begged the question of what she _would_ do with her summer. Her parents would be fighting over who would bring her on the best vacation this summer, naturally. She'd really rather avoid that whole mess, even if it meant staying in Beacon Hills all summer, but she needed plans. Usually, that had meant dates and sex marathons with Jackson.

 _That's out of the equation, obviously,_ she thought as her gaze fell over Danny. _Well, I can't just hang out with him all summer. He'll stop pitying me soon enough._

Not that Lydia Martin accepted pity, but Danny acted like he cared, and there was a distinct lack of that right now. Stiles cared, she knew, but he had yet to contact her himself. She had made the move to talk a few times during the end of the school year, in the guise of studying together. She had even given him her number. If that wasn't an invitation to talk outside of the school setting, she didn't know what else would be.

Flipping her phone open again, Lydia scrolled down to Stiles name in her phone. _You do know that having my phone number means we're friend, right? Your summer is going to be terribly dull otherwise,_ she texted easily before switching over to Danny's name. _Waiting for you to finish your lacrosse practice was a terrible idea. I'll meet you at your place for dinner. I'll bring something from the little supposedly French bakery on the way._

Once finished her texts, Lydia put her cell back into her purse. She left the bleachers, heading for the parking lot, and only looking back to make sure Danny and Stiles weren't watching her go. With that, she left.

* * *

After practice ended and the lacrosse team moved into the locker rooms, Stiles went through his things to grab his fresh change of clothes for after his shower just to find a text on his cell. He quickly pulled it up, hoping there were no werewolf shenanigans to deal with; he wanted to shower, at the very least first.

He stared at the screen when it told him that the message was from Lydia. He gaped at his cell as he fumbled to open the message. The message only confused him more, so he ended up staring at it for a few more minutes, mouth hanging open.

“You're going to catch flies, Stiles,” Danny's voice said behind him, startling Stiles out of his stupor and making him almost drop his phone.

“Uhhh,” Stiles began then held up his phone to Danny's face. “Can you translate Lydia speak?”

Danny's brows furrowed as he glanced over the message, tightening the towel wrapped around his waist. “Stiles, there's nothing to translate. She wants to hang out with you,” he told him as he used a second towel to dry his hair.

Stiles blinked, staring at Danny for a long moment. “Then why didn't she just freaking say so?”

“Because she likes other people to do the work for her after she's set up ground work,” he replied, giving Stiles a look. “She gave you her number; she expected you to do something with it.”

“Okay, that makes sense. She likes guys in her life to be confident. I can be confident. Confident Stiles, that's me.”

“Riiight,” Danny said as he headed for his locker. “So, we're done here? Because I can't be late for dinner tonight.”

“Yeah, we're good. Thanks, Danny boy,” Stiles said with a grin. “Got a hot date?

Danny crinkled his nose. “Don't call me that,” he said without any venom. “You could call it that, but not really.”

“Oh? Who-”

“No,” Danny interrupted with a stern look. “Don't you have someone to text back?”

“Uh, yeah, I'll get on with that,” Stiles answered as he fiddled with his phone. “Good talk.”

Danny huffed, almost sounding fond. “Yeah, whatever, Stiles. See you next practice,” he said as he left to get dressed.

Stiles looked back down at his cell before sitting on the gym bench and began to type out a reply to Lydia. _I got the memo now, I swear. Scott's busy with his werewolf crap this summer, so I'm all yours, whenever you want._

He pressed send before he babbled on too long and hit the showers, so he wouldn't watch his cell waiting for a reply that might not even come tonight; surely Lydia's social calendar would be filled up. Ten minutes later, Stiles quickly left the shower, towel wrapped around waist and one around his shoulders. He grabbed his phone without a thought, getting droplets of water on it.

“She _answered_ , yes!” he cheered to himself as he opened the message.

_No mentioning werewolves. As far as I'm concerned, I don't want anything to do with another werewolf if I can help it._

Stiles couldn't blame the vehement response; sometimes he felt like that too. _Yeah, sure, of course. The W word is banned for the rest of summer._

With a quick rub, Stiles dried his hair with his towel then wiped off the rest of the residual water before grabbing his boxers. When he pulled up his jeans, his cell chimed to inform him of another text from Lydia. Stiles almost tumbled to the floor as he maneuvered to grab his cell phone without dropping his pants.

He flicked the phone to life. _Good. Expect to be ready to meet me anytime, moment's notice._ Lydia had replied.

Stiles snorted. _No problem. How about now? I'm finished with practice, and my dad's not waiting for me at home._

After he had his jeans on properly and his stud muffin shirt pulled on, his phone chimed again. _Previous plans. I'm having dinner at Danny's tonight. How about tomorrow night?_

He stared at the words on his cell, but they didn't seem to compute. “Wait, _Lydia's_ Danny's hot date?” Stiles questioned incredulously. “What.”

He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Danny was gay, and that was a fact everyone in their school knew since early freshman year when he came out with Jackson behind him, daring anyone to say on negative thing about his best friend. It was common knowledge, like grass is green, or Lydia Martin is a beautiful, strawberry blonde goddess.

Stiles shook his head. _Yeah, works for me. I can pick you up at 7?_

 _Perfect. Don't be late._ Lydia's text said, a few minutes later when Stiles had pulled on his plaid shirt and hauled his gym bag strap over shoulder.

He pocketed the phone with a smile on his face as he left the locker room, heading for the parking lot and his jeep. It didn't hit him until he started his jeep. Stiles' eyes widened as he grabbed his cell phone and stared at the back and forth messages between him and Lydia. He thought back on his exchange with Danny then thought about the texts again.

“Am I going on a date with Lydia Martin?” he asked himself as he banged his head on his steering wheel. “But if she's dating Danny, and I treat it like a date, they'll both kill me... But Danny's gay, _and_ Lydia's his best friend's ex. That's all kinds of bro code breaking that Danny wouldn't do... Ugh, how did my social life get so complicated _without_ werewolves in the equation?”

He banged his head again. Maybe he needed some help, but he and Scott had agreed to try and keep communications brief and only super important conversations since the Alpha Pack was sniffing around the werewolves of Beacon Hills. Keeping the breakable humans away from the situation as much as possible was the best solution.

“This is totally a super important conversation,” he muttered to himself as he texted his best friend.

_I think I have a date with Lydia Martin. Help._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll try to write the next part for Scott's Appreciation Week, but may not happen in time. >>;; But there might be a part between that, so I dunno. We'll see.


End file.
